


Зима

by fogelvogel, unproblematic_cat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: Еще один вечер с семьей: встреча со старым другом-врагом, поход за продуктами, сильная буря и обнимашки





	Зима

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenknowsimmiserablenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenknowsimmiserablenow/gifts).



> Буря не в прямом смысле, как бы метафора.

\- Единственная вещь, которую я любил, находясь в белом доме - это отсутствие необходимости ходить за покупками, - пожаловался ТиДжей, поправляя волосы под  кепкой с надписью “ветеран” Стива, которую он всегда носил вместо самого ветерана.

\- Единственная вещь? А путешествовать по миру тебе не нравилось? - спросил Баки, разглядывая фрукты.

\- Путешествия состояли из многочасовых перелетов и наставлений в конце о том, что делать и что говорить. Для Дуги все было проще.

\- Почему?

\- Ему не нужно было тратить лишние полтора часа на лекцию о том, что играть на рояле и как не сделать ничего гейского.

\- Как, черт возьми, ты можешь сделать что-нибудь “гейское”?

\- Отец говорил “не делать ничего не мужественного и не говорить о шопинге, не сплетничать и не соответствовать другим стереотипам”.

\- Уверен, это было не очень приятно.

\- Да, не очень. Как насчет тебя? Когда ты понял, что ты гей?

\- Баки? - ТиДжей услышал женский голос, обернулся и увидел Шерон Картер в нескольких шагах позади Баки с полной корзиной продуктов. - Привет, не видела тебя целую вечность.

\- Да.

ТиДжей опознал это выражение лица Баки и тон его голоса. Он видел такое несколько раз: когда они встретились с Шоном и когда речь заходила о Шерон.

\- Кто это? - она посмотрела на ТиДжея.

Баки подошел к нему, чтобы заключить в объятьях. 

\- Томас, - сказал он гордо.

\- Сын бывшего президента?

\- Мой муж.

\- Но ты замужем за Стивом?

\- Мы все замужем друг за другом.

ТиДжей знал, что Баки просто пытается смутить ее.

\- Оу.

Стив вышел из-за угла с упаковкой молока, не зная о разворачивающейся ситуации. 

\- Можешь в это поверить, Бак? 3,75 за молоко! Помнишь, как его доставляли к нашей двери? - Стив увидел Шерон. - Привет, Шерон.

\- Привет, Стив. Баки сказал, вы встретили кого-то нового?

\- О, да. ТиДжея. Мы встретились больше года назад.

Понимая, что здесь больше не о чем разговаривать, Шерон ушла. 

\- Ладно, увидимся, парни. Было приятно познакомиться, ТиДжей.

Остаток шопинга прошел быстро, но Баки все еще злился.

\- Окей, почему, черт возьми, это было так неловко? - спросил ТиДжей, выкладывая последние продукты дома.

\- Потому что мы с Шерон встречались и Баки до сих пор не может мне этого простить.

\- Ты встречался с женщиной? - лоб ТиДжея сморщился, когда он это осознал.

\- Термин “бисексуальность” что-нибудь значит для тебя?

\- Просто это как-то странно. Ты без Баки. Как арахисовое масло без желе.

\- Точно, - произнес Баки горько.

\- Это было целую  гребаную  вечность назад! Я порвал с ней сразу же, как узнал, что ты вернулся, - Баки все еще не отвечал. - Может, нам с ТиДжеем стоит поспать на диване сегодня?!

\- Может,  _ нам _ с ТиДжеем стоит поспать в нашей кровати?! - Стив и Баки начали кричать друг на друга одновременно, становясь все громче и громче.

Они редко ругались, но сегодня был один из таких дней. ТиДжей пытался привлечь их внимание, но ему не удалось, и они просто продолжали. Наконец он глубоко вдохнул и закричал с максимальной громкостью, на которую были способны его легкие. Тогда Стив и Баки повернулись к своему кричащему мужу, который замолчал через несколько секунд.

\- Я сплю с вами обоими или ни с одним из вас. Теперь целуйтесь и обнимайтесь. ТиДжей был хорош в роли мамочки, потому, что ему постоянно приходилось делать так, когда его родители ругались во время развода.

\- Стив, прости. Я не должен был завидовать тому, что давно прошло, - Баки чувствовал себя, как будто его только что отругала мама и он вынужден извиняться перед сестрой.

\- Все в порядке. Прости, что кричал, - Стив обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.

ТиДжей вдохнул: 

\- Вот так. Теперь обнимашки, - и выдохнул.

 

Баки и Стив были тесно прижаты друг к другу с ТиДжеем посередине. Показалась заставка новостей. На экране появилась фотография целующихся Баки и ТиДжея. 

\- Вот дерьмо, - выдохнул Баки.

**ТиДжей Хэммонд разрывает Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса? Кажущаяся счастливой пара** **была застукана наслаждающейся демонстрацией отношений в публичном месте, затем была разбавлена самим Капитаном Америка и последовало еще большее публичное проявление чувств! На последних снимках наркозависимый сын бывшего президента-гей засветил свадебное кольцо!**

\- Говорил же, люди все еще думают обо мне так.

\- Стив, что мы будем делать? - Баки выключил телевизор.

\- То же, что и обычно: позвоним Пеппер, и она устроит интервью, чтобы мы могли остановить слухи в самом начале.


End file.
